


Sour cream and Onion.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Brother, Brothers, Close Relationship, Family, Half-Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Secrets, little brother, secret moment, secret moments, secretly close family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: When those doors close it doesn't matter what anyone else will think of them. They are shutting out the world that would have trouble seeing them as a pair who'd truly care about each other. All alone they can prove the world wrong spending moments together and hiding their own secrets. No matter what happens they won't allow this world to cause their bond to shake or shatter. Even when Sour cream feels like he almost lost his brother when gems tried to take him away.





	Sour cream and Onion.

Sour cream is in his room currently as he uses his equipment to DJ. He is experimenting some sound though he is getting a little frustrated. He is finding that the sound just isn’t quite right. He keeps working on it just wanting to get this done. He ends up pausing however due to that he can now feel a familiar gaze on him. He turns to look and spots his little half-brother Onion. “Oh, hey little dude.” He greets taking off his headphones to squat down by the younger. “Lemme guess. You wanted to jam with me. No?”

Onion nods softly and Sour cream can’t help but smile softly.

“Alright. Sounds good.” Sour cream reaches over tucking his hands under Onions armpits. He lifts him up as he stands up. He turns them towards his equipment. He manages to hold Onion in one arm as they look at Sour creams set up. “Maybe you could help me. I’ve been a bit stuck on this one. It needs a little spice of something but I’m not sure what.” 

Onion listens, Sour cream lets him do so watching him to see if he figure it out, and seems to think of something. He points to one part in which Sour cream looks too. H moves his finger down a little.

“Turn part of the melody down?” Sour cream questions and does as his brother suggests.

Onion then points to another part and moves his finger up.

“And turn the bass up a little.” Sour cream does so only to release it when he finds that sweet spot. “Hey! It sounds amazing now! Thanks.” He reaches over and playfully rubs the top of the others head. He stops after a moment with a small laugh. 

Onion opens his mouth and begins talking to Sour cream. 

Sour cream goes quiet to listen though he still does have a smile on his face. He knows some figure he picked up on the language Onion and his step father speak from hearing it so much. He also knows that some think he was forced to learn the language. He however knows that both of those assumptions are not what actually happened. He learned the language so he could understand Onion. He only did it for his little half-brother. He found that after he learned the language he and Onion became super close. He had found Onion showing slightly different behaviour, from his public behaviour, to him when they are alone. He feels accomplished knowing that Onion can just let loose and relax around him. He also feels like he can do the same with the other. He finds himself smiling a little more at hearing said brother’s suggestion. “Oh? You want to grow pumpkins to try selling?” His question reflects a general summary of what had been said to him. “I think that’s a great idea. Well need to find a place to plant lots of them!”

Onion nodded in agreement to this. His face didn’t seem to show it but his eyes are sparkling in excitement.

Sour cream can read Onions eyes pretty well. He secretly prides himself on this fact. He cuddles his brother close who hugs him even nuzzling his cheek. “I think you could be very great at selling pumpkins.”

Onion makes a small happy noise that makes Sour cream almost laugh.

“You stay cool my little dude bro.” Sour cream gently strokes the back of Onions head. He sits down still holding Onion as they stay close to one another. He doesn’t really understand how some people seem to think that Onion is weird. He finds his little brother to be pretty okay. He almost shudders at the memory of when his brother went missing for a few days. He remembers how he had put up missing posters for his brother. He just wanted him to come home as he was worried sick about him. He was so scared that he’d never see his precious little brother ever again. He felt like one of his greatest fears were coming true. He remembers how his imagination ran wild with what was happening to Onion. He remembers how his imagination made him terrified Onion was dead. He shuts his eyes tightly for a moment to push the memory away.

Onion is here. Onion is safe. 

Sour cream opens his eyes after managing to push down the memories. 

They stay in embrace for a bit before Onion finally pulls away.

“Thank you so much for helping me with me with my music.” Sour cream tells him brother.

Onion remains quiet and Sour cream notices a twinkle of worry in the others eyes. He reaches up and gently wipes a tear away. 

Sour cream blinks in surprise at this before flashing a smile at the other. He takes his hand gently into his own. “I’m okay.” He lets him know holding his hand with love and care. “I’m just glad that you’re okay and safe.” 

Onion moves his hand out of his big half-brothers hold only to place both hands on the others cheeks. He stares directly into Sour creams eyes. He begins telling Sour cream about something with seriousness in his eyes. 

Sour cream stares back while listening and after a moment he nods softly with a smile. “Yeah. You’re right. Everything turned out alright. Those that tried to kidnap you are gone. You made it back and you’re with me again. That’s what should matter.” He agrees gently leaning his forehead against his brothers. “You’re the best brother I could ever ask for.” 

Onion speaks with slight protest making Sour cream laugh again. 

“You think I’m the best brother huh?” Sour cream asks in which Onion nods his head. “Come here you silly.” He clutches his brother to his chest playfully. He vent rocks his body as the two of them share a laugh together. “Best brother cuddles!” 

Onion lets out a joyful laugh and squirms playfully in his brothers grip.

After a little bit of that they pull away and try to calm down their laughter. 

“Boys! Time for supper!” Their mother calls out.

“Well. Lets go see what creation she’s made this time.” Sour cream suggests and Onion nods.

Onion runs off ahead to head downstairs to go see.

Sour cream gets up, turns off his equipment only to follow after Onion. He wishes that times like those would never end. He also doesn’t plan on letting how close they are ever change, not if he can help it. He’ll keep his best brother friend forever. 

The end.


End file.
